Character creation
When you create a character in Global Agenda, you will be able to refine your character with considerable detail, using a character editor before you begin properly playing the game. Classes There are four classes available: Assault, Recon, Robotic and Medic. Speciality Bonus Although it is not part of the preliminary character creation, players may selecte a specialty bonus in the form of skills. Skills are determined and organized by earning skill points, players may use up to 13 points and gradually earn them by levelling up (usually on odd-numbered levels). Players may reallocate their points any time they wish by visiting the designated location in Dome City. Each class has two unique skill trees, and all access to the balanced skill tree. Players may select any of the skills in a tree, usually sequentially, and can mix several specialities or put heavy emphasis on one. For a full summary of the skill trees of each class, see the individual class articles. Appearance According to several articlesGDC 2009 - An Inside Look at Hi-Rez Studios’ Global Agenda by Paul PhilleoExclusive Interview with HiRez Studios on Global Agenda appearance customization will be very extensive, especially facial customization. A randomization feature has also been confirmed. Gender You are able to choose gender on all classes, and suits/armor will be aesthetically modified to represent this (pictured). Selection of Preset Heads Character Creation Presets There are many preset heads which are different for characters (23 for males, 18 for females). You may select any one of these and continue on with customization. Character Customization Character Creation Custom Details Character customization allows you to further (or completely) change the Preset you selected. You may also skip this entirely and either play the tutorial or begin the game. Within Character Customization there are many options. There are group changes and then individual adjustments in that group unlocked by clicking the icon next to that slider. Individual values or whole groups can also be randomized. * Basic Facial Features ** Base Head ** Face Fullness ** Face Length ** Face Depth ** Upper Head Scale ** Lower Head Scale ** Chin Height ** Chin Scale ** Chin Length ** Chin Width ** Cheek Depth ** Cheekbone Depth ** Cheekbone Jut ** Cheekbone Height ** Jaw Roundness ** Jawbone Jut ** Jawbone Scale ** Jawbone Height * Hair Styles * Eyes ** Eye Shape ** Eye Height ** Eye Spacing ** Eye Depth ** Eye Exposure ** Eye Size ** Eye Corner ** Brow Height ** Brow Depth ** Brow Furrow ** Outer Brow ** Brow Corner * Mouth ** Upper Lip Fullness ** Lower Lip Fullness ** Overbite/Underbite ** Mouth Height ** Mouth Scale ** Lip Jut ** Mouth Expanse * Nose ** Nose Height ** Nose Scale ** Nose Length ** Nose Tip Height ** Nose Tip Scale ** Nose Bridge Arc ** Nose Bone Position ** Nostril Height ** Nostril Scale ** Nostril Depth * Ears ** Ear Shape ** Ear Position ** Ear Scale ** Earlobe Scale * Skin Color ** Skin Color ** Skin Tone ** Eye Color ** Eye Shadow ** Eye Shadow Intensity ** Lip Color ** Lip Color Intensity ** Cheek Color ** Cheek Color Intensity * Primary Hair Color ** Hair Color ** Hair Accessory Color A secondary hair color can be purchased at the __________________ In Dome City. Body The only body sculpting feature is the skin-tone. Body shape will primarily be determined by class armor choiceE3 2009: Global Agenda hands-on giving each class a distinctive silhouette. Footnotes Category:Agents